


Mind Reader

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay so you know how Crowley possessed Sam to get Gadreel out??? Can you do that but like... Gabriel instead of Crowley? And Somehow he figures out (like sees a thought or something, even though he promised not to read minds but it's hard when he's /inside of him????) that Sam likes him?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Reader

No one was exactly sure why Gabriel started tagging along with the brothers, after Elysian Fields he just kind of… _showed up_ , and he had stuck around ever since.

 

Of course the brother’s had put him through all the usual tests, holy water, silver, salt, and he had just let them, which of course raised it’s own suspicions. It wasn’t until Castiel verified that it was actually Gabriel’s grace in the vessel that the boys finally relaxed around him. Or, relaxed as much as one could around a being that had murdered and tormented them for a hundred Tuesdays in a row.

 

Gabriel had changed. He was through hiding. He went with the boys on hunts, actually became an invaluable resource in both research and weapons management. He was still a sassy little shit, but there was something underneath the persona he was finally letting people see.

 

Sam was the one that noticed the change first, Gabriel was almost…human in his feelings. Sam could sense the regret/longing/sadness/loneliness, that hovered around the archangel. Gabriel had spent thousands of years hiding, running away from his family, and though it was on a much much different level, Sam could relate, even if only a little. He had run from Dean and John, to this day he wasn’t sure if his father would be alive if it wasn’t for his escapade to Stanford. What would be different if he never left? Would Pam be alive, John, Ellen, Jo? Would Dean have gone to hell?

 

 

Once Sam started trusting the archangel, everyone else followed suit quickly - which was actually quite surprising for everyone, given the history between the brothers and their angel - letting him into their lives openly.

 

When they found the bunker, Gabriel even got his own room (which he decked out, just to prove he was still a little shit, but he couldn’t hide his relief at being included).

 

When Dean fucked up with the whole Gadreel situation - well it only made sense that Gabriel would volunteer to go boot the bastard from Sammy’s brain, and through a little manipulation between Dean, Cas, and Gabe, they got a yes from Sammy and he was good to go.

 

He hadn’t meant to read Sam’s mind, he had promised early on that their thoughts were private… but when you’re chasing an old-as-dirt shitbag of an angel around inside of someone, it’s kind of hard to not see some of the thoughts of said someone. The fact that the thoughts had concerned him didn’t exactly help his case, though. Well, not exactly thoughts, but feelings. Which made sense! Sam could sense him, and therefore his feelings for him were at the forefront of his mind. But Dean wasn’t known for being forgiving, and Gabriel had _just_ gotten accepted into their little family. He had been alone for so long, he didn’t want to lose this too.

 

But. How could Gabriel ignore the fact that Sam Winchester - Sam fucking Winchester. The man with the brightest, most brilliant soul he’d ever seen. The human that went toe-to-toe with an archangel and won. The smart, sweet, loyal, little bastard. - was in love with him?

 

By the time both he and Gadreel had left Sam’s body, he had worked himself into a panic, not saying anything to anyone before running to his room to hide. Would Sam be mad he knew? Would they understand that he hadn’t meant to invade his mind? He was probably just being stupid, right? They would understand, Sam trusted him, he would believe him if he just explained how he knew.

 

Sam wanted him. Yeah, Sam would believe him, he could talk to him alone, and he would help him face Dean. Sam would make sure Dean didn’t kick him out.

 

Before he could get up, there was a knock at his door. “Gabriel? Dean told me everything, uh, I just wanna thank you.” Sam called, “Samoose! I wanted to talk to you actually.” Gabriel swallowed his fear, dragging himself off his bed and opening the door.

 

Oh Father, Sam was blushing, this was just unfair. He looked at the ceiling, briefly praying for strength, “yeah, Gabe?” Sam prompted, leaning against the door jam. _Oh fuck it all._

 

Gabriel stood on his toes, pressing his lips the the hunter. Fuck explaining, this would work. Sam froze for a moment, wide-eyed and stunned, before getting with the program and hauling Gabriel up so they could kiss properly. He briefly wondered where exactly this was coming from, but forced the thought out of his head. They could figure that out later, everything that wasn’t Gabriel’s lips on his, Gabriel’s body flush against his chest, well it could fuck right off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
